monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-36735225-20190728121515/@comment-29393109-20190729185930
"The silver staff do not even recover a lot of stamina" Yeah, but you were complaining a second ago about Cane of Atlantis not being accessible so shut the fuck up. "flammy also have low hp which mean he might die before he could do a lot, also in his books and element there are a lot of stronger monsters in them for example makuga in metal and also patient cyber who can shut him down for 3 turns" Bruh, you were talking 1 second ago about Monsters that are stronger and then you mention Patient Cyber? Lmaoooooo, also iirc Flamerion has 29k HP, while Makugan only has 31k, which is 2k more than Flamerion, so she might die before she can do a lot as well, 31k isn't that much either. "they are alson in mechanical book alone with ingenica which just disable flammys trait and baroness who can also cda and have artifact hater, and his not even in a lot of books so he aint that good in wars" *autistic screeching* saying Flamerion is bad in Wars because he's in one Book where his biggest counters (Ingenica, a Trait Disabler, for example) reside is like saying Neobuki is bad in Wars because she's in two Books (Spirits and Superheroes), two Books where Faraday resides, seeing as many people are retarded and runs Shinigami Form on Neobuki... yeahhhhh you get what I'm sayin'. Also, allow me to explain why Flamerion is actually so great in Mechanical Wars, see if you can follow along here: What Element will Flamerion be fighting half the time? Metal, therefore his low Life isn't actually very detrimental half the time. What skills does Flamerion have? Fire. Guess what he can apply? Fire Weakness. Flamerion can use his AOE Fire Weakness, Fire Hack, then CD Self-Reset into another Fire Hack. This can be done without recharging via Cane of Atlantis, and before you say "waaaaah Cane of Atlantis is a Diamond Relic! waaaaaah how many people have Cane of Atlantis? waaaah" pair Flamerion up with Jasastur, Zimnyaya or literally any other Monster who recovers Stamina. ML is a team game and many people forget you can pair up Monsters like Zimnyaya and Flamerion with other Monsters who can recover their Stamina (such as Jazzy). Not my fault nobody can comprehend that ML is a team game and you can't just throw any 3 Monsters together. Ok Google, define the word synergy. now we wait for Idhsjd to copy-paste the definition from Google like he always does whenever I say this kek "and if u look at ss+ tier almost all of those monsters are much better than flammy" That's why they're SS+ and Flamerion is SS, dumbass. "and there are also monsters a lot of better than flammy in his own ss tier." There are more Monsters worse than Flamerion in SS than there are ones better than him tbh. Other than the Warmasters (which are Warmasters tbf) there's Saika and Volthar, other than those the rest of the SS Rank are up to interpretation or outright worse. Also, you keep shitting on Flamerion so much for having really high Cooldowns and having really high Stamina costs, yet you say NOTHING about Talos, who has just as bad CDs (his best skills have 3 CD, all of them) and even worse Stamina costs! For comparison, Flamerion's four highest Stamina costs are: 65 (Max Flamethrower), 55 (Fire Hack), 50 (Max Damage) and 45 (High Temperature/Max Burn), while Talos's highest Stamina costs are (Automaton/Island Protector/Forgotten Artifact): 202 (Talos is the Sun), 59/64/67 (Victim Chosen/Ruby Blade/Compressed Arpanet), 58/59/59 (Objective Marked/Victim Chosen/Victim Chosen) and 57/58/58 (Metallic Shrapnel/Objective Marked/Objective Marked). Notice how besides Max Flamethrower, Flamerion's entire skillset has lower Stamina costs than Talos's 4 most costly skills? tl;dr git gud